Operation Doctor
by DoctorWho1230
Summary: UNIT's new agent David Smith is about to met the weirdest person (Time Lord) ever! Set before The End of Time


**AN: A new story Yay! Just so everybody knows I am from America and I don't know all the British terms for things (even though I have a friend from England) so please bear with me! Also I don't know much about the police in England so if anything is wrong about it please tell me! As always Enjoy the story!**

I scanned my ID card to unlock the back door to UNIT's Base. I looked at my watch. I was running late again. Martha will be extremely angry this time. I ran to the briefing room and walked in. I could see Martha with her arms crossed and staring angrily at me.

"Agent Smith your late again." said Martha.

"I'm sorry Martha, Max stopped me on the way he wanted me to test another weapon." I replied.

"Fine just don't do it again." She looked at the desk with my assignment. She handed it over to me. "Be careful David." she whispered to me as I was leaving.

"I'll be fine Martha. Don't worry about me." I smirked and walked out the door. I put the folder in my briefcase. It wasn't long before I ran into Max again.

"David!" Max yelled.

Max and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. He was a few years older than me. Well I am the youngest agent at UNIT because I'm only 16 so it's kind of given that he is older. "Max you made me late for another briefing. You should of seen Martha's face she was furious!" I told Max who of course just laughed.

"Do you remember that gun you tested earlier?" Max asked.

"Of course how could I forget it? It was the one of the best guns I have ever used." I said.

"Well my boss wanted me to give it to you. You need a replacement after what happened in your last mission." He said and handed me the handgun.

I put it in my holster. "Thanks Max, I have to get going to my office. I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Course David I'll see you later!" he said.

I walked the rest of the way to my office in peace. I sat down in my swivel chair and took out the mission briefing. I put my head in my hands and sighed. Of course I'm here as back up for Christmas. I was hoping I wouldn't have to. I looked back at the folder to see where I would be stationed. I am to be stationed at a shopping mall. I grabbed my suit jacket from my coat hanger because I left it there this morning and I walked outside.

I was colder outside then this morning and while I shivered I walked to the mall. I checked my watch. It was almost midnight. I finally reached the mall. I showed the cop my ID badge so they let me in. I took out my flashlight and walked around. I got bored so I sat down on a bench near a shop with mannequins in the windows. A few seconds later I saw a man running in the distance by some clothing stores. I took my gun out and walked towards the man. "Sir, put your hands up where I can see them!" I shouted in his general direction. The man walked to over to me with his hands up. He was wearing a brown pinstripe suit with red converse and a light brown trench coat slung over his shoulder. "Sir, do you know this was not a good night to trespass in this mall?" I sarcastically asked him.

"No what is the date?" the man asked.

I frowned. Is he serious? "Sir, its Christmas Day. Are you feeling well?" I asked.

The man looked behind him. "What me? I'm fine, perfectly fine!" said the man.

At that moment all the lights flicked on. The man put his hand in his pocket looking for something. "Keep your hands up!" I yelled at him and pointed my gun at him.

He put his hands back up. "Alright! Can you put your gun away now?" he asked.

"Put your hands behind your back." I said and put hand cuffs on his wrists.

"I'm the Doctor. You seem a bit young for an officer. If I had to guess you are 16 but you're not wearing a uniform. Wait you're not an officer are you?" He asked.

"No sir I am Agent Smith from UNIT." I answered.

"Ah UNIT… I used to work for UNIT. That was a long time ago though." The Doctor mumbled.

"Sir, please stay still while I call my Commanding Officer." I said and took out my cell.

"Do you by chance know Martha Jones or is it Smith now?" The Doctor asked.

I stared at him dumbfounded. How could _he_ know Martha? "Yes Sir I do. She is my Commanding Officer." I told him.

"Good for her!" The Doctor exclaimed.

I quickly called Martha.

Click! "Hello, this is Martha what do you need?"

"Martha there is the man here claiming…" I dropped my cell the mannequins were moving. I took out my gun and shot at them but it didn't affect them at all. I took the hand cuffs off of the Doctor and we ran while dogging lasers of course.

"Quick in here!" The Doctor yelled and ran into a police public call box. I looked behind me there was nowhere else to go so I ran into the police box.

**AN: Do you like it so far? Please leave a review about what you like and any corrections! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
